


astralis

by 38midis



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, M/M, Smoking, Stargazing, technically underage smoking? neither of them are 18., they love each other so much you guys.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38midis/pseuds/38midis
Summary: Miles arched a brow and flicked the side of the thermostat, smirking.“Is this full of that sweet shit?”“You know it.”Miles just laughed and kissed him when Waylon turned his face.





	astralis

Crisp night air pawed at Waylon’s skin through the fabric of his sweater, who gently let out a fogged breath of air. Stars glinted and blinked idly, purples and blues glimmering down in bursts that both surprised and amazed Waylon—he was unable to get such an eyeful when as close to town as he frequently was. His hazel-green eyes wandered the lit sky with a sense of amazement, leaning back on the palms of his hands and affectionately resting his head against the warm crook of Miles’ neck, where his shoulder and throat joined. Miles promptly uncrossed his legs, sliding them on either side of Waylon carefully before gently patting the sides of his belly to coax him back, who nestled back in his lap, laughing softly. Miles nuzzled his soft, sandy-coloured hair with his cheek, feeling safer to be affectionate while perched high up on the roof of his precious jeep alongside Waylon.

“Cozy?” Waylon quipped, gently nudging his tummy with his elbow. He tugged up his knees to frame his chest, arms draped over his knees and Miles practically draped over his back.

“Fuck yeah,” Miles drawled in response,”you're probably my favourite pillow.”

“I guess you're a pretty good blanket,” Waylon murmured coyly, leaning into his boyfriend to savor the gentle warmth. His eyes roamed the sky attentively, searching for the forecasted meteor shower. He fiddled idly with the camera settled in his lap–a gift from Miles on his birthday, who probably adored photography a little more than Waylon. Smudgy, faintly illuminating lampposts far off from the gravel path were like stars, Waylon mentally noted, but nothing compared to the indigo-coloured sky and the speckling stars. 

Little, sequin pinpricks winked down at him, looking like a mighty hand had pawed up a large amount of crushed crystals and tossed it into the skies. Waylon also mentally noted to write that down later–it sounded pretty enough to show Miles so he can snatch it up. The stars were luminous, a lot more admirable here near the woods rather than in town. He felt abnormally calm and relaxed, especially while cozied up with his boyfriend, nestling closer to Miles affectionately with a hum. He cupped the side of his thermostat and brought it toward his lips, sipping on the saccharine sweet coffee he pumped full of sugar—how he liked it. Miles arched a brow and flicked the side of the thermostat, smirking.

“Is this full of that sweet shit?”

“You know it.”

Miles just laughed and kissed him when he turned his face.

One of Miles’ hands endearingly slid over one of his own, squeezing it, and Waylon sighed gently. He turned his palm over, trailing his fingers over his and tentatively caressing the grooved scar tissue over his index finger. Miles responded by nudging his neck and sandy-coloured hair with his face and kissing his nape, snickering alongside Waylon when he squirmed with a laugh.

“Quit that, I’m ticklish,” he hissed at him with no real malice, playfully nudging him with his elbow. Leaning his head back, he nuzzled his cheek into miles throat and lovingly kissed his cheek and jaw repeatedly. Miles gingerly showered him in giggly kisses, leaving Waylon squirming and laughing, writhing against him and clamping a hand onto the side of Miles’ face to push him back.

“No sloppy car makeouts?” Miles asked, faking a pouty look.

“Miles, I wanna see the meteor shower, c’mon.”

“So, after?”

Waylon rolled his eye exaggeratedly before gently kissing him on his grinning lips, pausing to share a doting, affectionate look with him. “Whatever, I love you,”

“Love you too.”

Then, Waylon took to shuffling about carefully before comfortably settling back down between Miles’ thighs. Glancing up to get another glimpse at the vast sky, like a canvas, he let his gaze flicker through the star-veiled sky, admiring the scattered lights that glimmered and blinked as they framed the full moon. The icy breeze kicked in, unfurling and ruffling his curled, mousey hair, and Waylon clutched his thermostat again to sip on. He let the warmth unravel and blossom through his chest and stomach, humming deep in his throat.

Waylon glanced down at the camera perched in his lap, settling down the cup to fiddle with the camera. It’s glowy, pale screen flickered to life, and he aimed it up, typically shaky hands steadying out. Adjusting the zoom, he refocused the lenses on the freckled sky, the moon blanched and stars winking coyly before shooting a collection of photos. Then, surveying the area quietly and snapping more photos of the stars twinkling around the evergreens before plopping the camera back down upon his thighs. 

Miles paused for a moment, leaning back some before rummaging through his pocket and tugging out a pack of cigarettes. Waylon shifted, peering at him in amusement as he struggled with the lighter before lifting a faintly tremulous hand before taking it from him. He readjusted himself once more, trying not to giggle as Miles quirked a brow and smirked at him. “Jeez, babe, aren't I so lucky to have a cutie help me out when I'm in distress?”

“Stay classy, Miles,” Waylon quipped, returning the smile gently before turning to carefully fumble with the lighter. Miles slotted the cigarette in between his slightly chapped lips, eyes trained on Waylon’s deft hands and the flame as it flickers and fidgets after a smooth click. He puffed on the cigarette, smoke wafting about as he breathed and sighed in comfort, Waylon watching on with an intrigued expression and pursed lips. Miles tugged the cigarette from his lips and tapped the end, letting the ash flutter down and smoke sift gingerly around him and Waylon.

“What? Am I pretty, or do you just wanna try your first ciggie?”

“I’ve done it before, loser.” Waylon said with a grin, trying not to giggle when miles clutched his chest dramatically and a falsely upset expression before losing his playfully setup demeanor with a wide grin.

“Just teasing you, Park,” Miles said, giggling, tapping the cigarette habitually before lifting it tentatively to Waylon’s rosen lips, who accepted it gently. He nursed on it, cradling the purring white smoke in his throat and lungs before exhaling deeply. Miles pulled the cigarette away neatly, crushing it firmly against the hood of his car and flicking away the remnants of downy, gray ash. Smoke filtered through the crisp night air, fogging it and tightening Waylon’s lungs almost comfortingly, a familiar sensation. Miles’ eyes trailed down his face, a fondness gleaming softly in his russet-brown gaze, Waylon smiling dotingly in response. 

Waylon cupped his face with gentle hands and kissed him lovingly, shuffling closer and smiling against his lips. Miles’ tongue slid against his softer lips, heavy with hints of nicotine and faded, bitter coffee. Waylon parted his lips slightly, briefly pulling away to breathe and giggle shortly, returning with a grin and a more passionate attitude. Hands still fondly cupping his face, Waylon tilted his head and contentedly furthered the kiss, giggling some more along with Miles when he lightheartedly licked Waylon's bottom lip, the black studded tongue piercing Miles adorned brushing against his lips.

Pulling away sweetly slow and a somewhat dazed look glimmering in his red-brown eyes, Miles beamed at Waylon adoringly. One of his hands abandoned his thigh to affectionately squeeze one of Waylon’s hands, sliding his fingerpads gently against his knuckles and wrist. Even against the faint and dwindling light, he could still make out the rosen, coloured skin painting his cheeks, and Miles chuckled.

“Cutie.”

“Damn straight,” Waylon said, smiling a bit more bashfully, nudging his hand away with his knuckles and shuffling closer. Gently, he draped his arms over his shoulders and rested his cheek on Miles’ shoulder, gleaming up at the stunning night sky and abundance of stars. Waylon cherished the bursting colour and twinkling white lights the sky contained, peering up past his lashes searchingly. Miles caressed his shoulders and back indolently, forehead resting against the cradling crook of his throat almost drowsily. Sighing softly, Waylon shifted his hands and carded his fingers throughout Miles‘ messy, darker hair and kneading his fingertips into his nape and hairline.

Waylon felt content and relaxed, huddled against miles, drumming his fingers against his nape momentarily before letting his hand reel back. He fluttered his eyes closed, pondering thoughtfully as he recalled how wonderful the sky looked on camera, veiled and freckled with stars and a quail’s egg moon. Waylon wondered just how lovely miles would look in comparison.

Tugging backward, Waylon patted around his lap aimlessly before grasping the camera once more, thumbing the button to encourage the lense to blink open once again. With a small hint of reluctance, he aimed it at Miles, who perked up with a lazy grin. Then, Miles rolled his eyes playfully before sticking his tongue out, making sure the piercing was visible, and Waylon focused the camera before snapping a multitude of pictures. Finishing, Waylon rested the camera in his lap once again, blinking at his boyfriend with a fond, gentle expression.

“Maybe it wasn't just the cigarette,” Waylon hummed contentedly, yawning before continuing,”you're a lot more than pretty.” 

 

“I could say the same about you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> look guys i just really dig gay shit? also i thought the summary fit . this is my first time actually writing this pair and i dont think i did too bad with characterizing them!! feedback is very welcome i would love to hear parts you liked and things you think couldve been written more indepth with/anything i should work on ^^ but please keep in mind im still new to writing these characters like this please dont be too harsh ! sorry its so short
> 
> theyre teens in this au (miles is 17 way is 16) and the au is discussed more in depth on my outlast blog (but like..shes new so i still have to set things up!! it's mlmupshur.tumblr.com


End file.
